Pushed To The Edge
by LD4ever
Summary: Luke's buddies from the marines return, only for luke to be put in the hospital. will he survive? what'll bo do in this situation? read and review plz
1. Things Happen

Dukes of Hazzard: Pushed to the edge

**Balladeer: welcome to hazzard county it was a good day for the Duke boys working out on the farm, but for it to be ruined well, that ought to be a typical day here in Hazzard. Looks like ole Boss Hogg is already up to no good. Let`s see how things`ll turn out for them Dukes. **

Boss Hogg was talking with Rosco through the CB as usual, planning on ways to arrest the Dukes. "Bo and Luke Duke will be arrested today" Boss ordered to Rosco. In reply Rosco asked "What'll I catch 'em with this time boss? Kweh kweh." The typical answer of Boss, was to use a fake speed trap and nail Bo and Luke for speeding.

**Balladeer: Bo and Luke where on their way to the hospital `cause Luke`s good ole friend from the marines was in the hospital, he was shot just the other day, I smell trouble how about you?**

As Luke was driving down the back roads on his way to visit Edd Melone, Bo jokingly commented "Hey, Luke would you slow down a little, i thought i was the one who does all the speeding. Now luke was in a hurry to get to the hospital to see Edd before anything happened, and seemingly snapped on poor Bo "Bo, just get off my case would ya?" Bo defensively stood up for himself, he understood that Luke was upset about Edd being shot an all, but Luke had no call to snap on him like that. Deciding it was best not to argue Bo questioned Luke "I thought you said you were going to slow down?" Luke agreed to slowing down to get both Bo and him there in one piece and not ten, but once Luke tried to slow down, he got worried the brake wouldn't work. Ol' Luke kept trying at the brake before replying frustratingly "that was the plan, but apparently the brake blew a while back."

Bo and Luke had been so caught up with all the commotion about the brakes not working that they didn't hear Rosco pull out behind them and start chasing them. Looking into the back of the General, Bo tensed and whipped back into his seat. "Luke we are in a heep of trouble now!" Bo warned. Knowing that Rosco really could get the boys for speeding and failure of brakes Luke did his best to stay on the road, while in the meantime avoiding Rosco catching up to them. Luke checked the brake once more, while Bo checked on Rosco to see if they lost him. While both Bo and Luke were occupied neither saw the vehicle heading toward the boys from another road. Looking up Bo and Luke saw the other car, Bo yelling "LUKE WATCH OUT FOR THAT THERE CAR!" Luke swerved the General Lee, hitting a tree in the process, stopping them from going anywhere.

**Balladeer: if that just aint dandy, poor ol' luke and bo's brakes on the general went out, rosco was trying to arrest them and he found something to arrest them for. This other car cut luke off, causing bo and luke to smash into a tree, leading up to rosco catching up with them. What a day this has been for them boys, and it aint even lunch yet. **

Bo in shock started speaking " woah luke, you almost got us both killed, and rosco is right behind us now!" When Luke didn't reply Bo tried to get Luke to talk to him. " Luke come on now, you know i didnt mean that as anything personal. There was still no answer, Bo started getting worried, calling out Luke's name, with still no reply Bo turned to face luke "Luke would you please answer m..." Bo stopped as Rosco cut him off.

Rosco happy he caught Bo and Luke, even if it was because they ran into a tree, was all excited that he could finally arrest them, "Alright now i got you duke boys right where i want ya, come now get out of that there heep of junk. Kweh Kweh." Bo not knowing what to say, tried explaining to Rosco that Luke was injured and Rosco, to caught up with his pride completely ignored him. "Bo, come one get out of there, I caught you and your cousin fair and square, you did the crime, you got to do the crime. Kweh Kweh."

Bo looked to Rosco, still in shock and said "Rosco...? i dont think Luke is going to jail anytime soon." Of course Rosco, still happy that he caught the boys told them they were speeding. Bo's comeback to that was "Rosco, would you listen to me, Luke ain't answering me" Still not listening to Bo who was trying to get help for his older cousin, said "well he can't be replying , hes to ashamed of his horrendous driving." By this time Bo had had enough of Rosco ignoring what he was saying, and ending up yelling at him, saying that he should call an ambulance.

Still in disbelief of Luke in real danger, Rosco said he wouldn't do anything he wasn't going to fall for their little trick. Bo finally begging Rosco, complied "Ill make you a deal Rosco, if you take Luke to the Hospital I'll go to jail for ten days, I promise I won't even try to escape." Not believing what he heard Rosco started to believe that Bo was serious about Luke being hurt.

Within five minutes Bo and Rosco had negotiated that Bo would go to jail after Luke was better to make things easier on the Duke family. The next five minutes was hell to Bo, worrying about Luke. Eventually between Rosco and Bo, they had managed to pull Luke out of the General Lee, and had him laying on the ground.

Both Rosco and Bo were shocked at the sight of the older Duke. Falling to his knees, Bo cried out "oh my… no no no...! Luke please be okay please!" Rosco walking over to his patrol car, CB'd Deputy Enos Straight, told him to get an ambulance out on Mill Pine Road, and fat, they needed to get Luke to a hospital as soon as possible.

**Balladeer: Luke injured, Bo showing his Love for his older cousin, Rosco almost in tears and Enos and an ambulance on its way. If that ain't enough to make a grown man cry, I don't know what could.**

_ At the boars nest daisy was just getting off shift to head to the hospital with her Uncle Jesse and to see Luke and Bo while they were visiting with Edd. Jesse, in a hurry to go asks "Daisy are you almost ready?" Daisy grabbing her keys and jacket replied "I am now Sugar, lets catch up with the Boys"

Jesse and daisy were on their way to the Tri- County Hospital, heard some sirens coming up behind them. Pulling over to let an ambulance pass, they hadn't noticed that Bo had been riding with Rosco in his patrol car, right behind the ambulance. Only when Cooter came on the CB, trying to get a hold of Rosco to let him know, that the General was at the garage, and he'd get it fixed for the boys when they get back, did Daisy clue in.

"Uncle Jesse, you don't think the boys were in an accident do you..?" Daisy asked shyly.

Jesse wasn't too sure about it himself, so he felt the need to check that out when they got to hospital. Speeding up a little, because he was worried, Jesse and Daisy made it to the hospital ten minutes quicker than they normally would have. Walking through the front door, they saw Bo on the phone trying to get a hold of Jesse and Daisy at the farm. Seeing them walk in through the front door, Bo hung up the phone and ran to his family, shaking in their embrace Bo explained what had happened, to Luke. Jesse, who was now comforting both Daisy and Bo was wondering how long it would take for the doctor to come and explain Luke`s condition.

Luke, who was still unconscious, was trapped within his thoughts. Restlessly going through what had happened in the General Lee while they were being chased by Rosco. He kept seeing Bo, blaming Luke for wrecking the General and being careless while checking it over.

Shaking in fear, that Bo was right, that thought kept replaying through his mind, Luke wanted it to stop. There was no chance of that happening, as long as Luke was unconscious.

Back in the waiting room, Bo had fallen asleep; Daisy had been cuddled up to him crying, while Jesse had almost burned a hole in the wall from starring at it so long. It had been four hours since the accident had happened, and Luke`s doctor still hadn`t shown up to tell the Dukes the extent of Luke injuries.

After about twenty minutes Daisy had stopped crying and had fallen asleep beside Bo. Just as Jesse was about to fall asleep as well, Luke`s doctor walked through the door. Jesse who couldn`t wait any longer to know if Luke was alright, walked up to the doctor and spoke for the first time in hours. "How`s my boy doing doc?"

The doctor had stayed quiet, trying to bring himself to telling Jesse Duke just how much damage Luke really had received. "Well Jesse, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Luke doesn't look too well. We had to take him into emergency surgery to keep him alive. He's off pretty bad. He'd most likely be a lot better, if we could get him to wake up. It is hard enough to keep him stable for ten minutes. It's almost as if he's trying to wake up from a bad dream, but can't no matter how much he tries."

Jesse didn't like the sound of what he had been told. "Thanks doc, I'll uh… I'll let the kids know." "I don't think that'll be a problem with Bo, there Mr. Duke, he seems to have heard our whole conversation" replied the doctor. Turning to face Bo, Jesse saw the look of horror in Bo's eyes. Knowing the doctor was right about Bo, Jesse now had to think on the spot of how he could calm Bo down. Bo was now on the floor, shocked that what he heard was true, he didn't want to believe that what the doctor said was true. No, he didn't believe it, Luke had to be alright, and this was just a bad dream.

**Balladeer: Now if that doesn't just put a kick in how this say was supposed to turn out. Instead of Luke going to visit a friend in the hospital, he ended up in the hospital, having a hard time waking up. I feel sorry for him how about you?**


	2. revenge has begun

Dukes of hazzard pushed to the edge chapter 2

It seemed like days, which had only been hours that Luke lay in the hospital unconscious with Bo by his side the enter time. Every now and then, Luke`s doctor would come in to check on Luke, would always come find Bo having his head on the bed beside Luke`s arm, fast asleep.

**Balladeer: Now if that ain`t true love, I don`t know what is.**

When daylight broke, Jesse and Daisy walked into Luke`s room, providing Luke could have more than one visitor now. When they walked in, Luke had been shaking restlessly and Bo was on the floor unconscious. Wondering what could have possibly happened to them. Jesse went to get Luke`s doctor, while Daisy tried to wake up Bo.

Ten minutes had passed and Luke`s body had still been shaking, and some of the nurses and doctors that were near the room came to help out. Some of them transported Bo to a room, while others tended to Luke. Of course, Jesse and Daisy couldn`t be in either room, at the moment so they were sent out to the waiting room, Daisy in tears, and Jesse in fear.

Next thing everyone knew, Rosco and Enos ran into the building, and talked to the nurse at the front desk. Jesse just happened to overhear what was going on. "So you are saying that within the night, someone came into the hospital, grabbed Edd and took off, and in the meantime, Bo ended up unconscious and Luke's body had a seizure?" Rosco had just been starting to clue in. "Yes, sheriff, a few guys claimed to be Edd's friend from the marines when they showed up. They also had heard that Luke was injured and came in to visit him as well. After they left, Edd was gone, and Luke is the way he is right now, and well now Bo is stuck in this here hospital as well."

"Possum on a gum bush, sheriff, we had better find out who those guys were and catch them." Enos dashed out of there as fast as he good followed by sheriff Rosco.

Jesse had heard enough. The doctor had finally came out to tell Jesse and Daisy that they could visit the boys just as old Cooter came trucking in hoping to visit Luke.

A few hours had passed and Daisy had to get to work, even though her older cousins were in the hospital, Boss Hogg wouldn't let Daisy have the day off. After Daisy left, Bo had woken up and everything seemed to be back the way it was before. Well before Bo was unconscious, and Luke was attacked.

Jesse thought he'd ask Bo if he knew anything about why he was knocked out like a lamp post. Bo's reply was short and simple. "Benson returned."

**Balladeer: Never saw that comin', don't leave just yet more in store folks. **

Read and review, I wont have more posted for 3-4 weeks seen as im going to camp right away.


	3. A New Twist

DOH: ch3 Pushed to the Edge

Jesse almost went into shock, "Benson returned?" He told Bo he'd be right back, he went and got a doctor to let them know Bo had woken up, following that Jesse went to talk to the nurse to keep guards by Lukes room, so nothing like this would ever happen again. He was very worried for his family right now. Once everything was in order, he was sure his family was safe, now all he had to do was find a way to find Edd.

"Lee get Edd tied up right now" Benson ordered "Luke outta notice that his marine buddy is gone by the time he gets out of the hospital. Doing as Benson told him, Lee tied Edd up as best as possible, apologizing for any pain he was dealing. He wanted to help Benson get revenge on Luke, but didn't want to hurt Edd.

"Don't worry Lee, the only pain you are giving me is in my heart, the fact that you want revenge on Luke so bad you teamed up with Benson is what is hurting me most." Edd, was trying to talk Lee out of working with Benson. He knew what kind of person Benson was, he'd get revenge on someone, then he'd kill his helper.

Edd wanted to warn Lee so bad, but was afraid that he'd get both him and Lee shot if he mentioned it yet. So he waited, praying Luke was alright… and hopefully wouldn't play hero.

Back at the hospital, Bo was told he was alright and got to go back to Lukes room. Hoping he'd be allowed to stay with him for the rest of his recovery, he walked into his eldest cousins room. Standing beside Lukes bed was a stranger, whispering in Lukes ear, then leaving a note on the nightstand.

Going into shock at what he just saw, Bo yelled. He yelled at the top of his lungs for someone to help. The guy near Luke jumped and ran towards Bo full speed, Bo grabbed on as tight as he could, there was no way he was letting this guy out of his sight without answers.

"Tell me who you are and why you were near my cousin!" Bo demanded. "I am only a deliverer of a note, let me go and read the note yourself" replied the stranger.

Bo did just so, but only once the guards had hold of this intruder. Bo read the note, his eyes popping out of his head. Luke was in danger, so was Edd, but most Importantly, so was Jesse and Daisy, not to mention Bo himself.

Frustrated and full of anger, Bo walked up to this stranger. "Whats your name?" he asked as nice as possible. "Lee" was all the young man could respond with before Bo punched him in the guts. "well, Lee, let me tell you how things are going to work, we will let you go and you will tell your boss, to leave Luke and Edd alone, not to mention the rest of us Dukes" As Bo finished he nodded to the guards to through him out of the hospital. All Bo could do now was tell his Uncle Jesse and worry about everyone.


	4. The Awakening

Dukes of Hazzard chapter 4

Bo finished his story off with a good ole "I'm real worried Uncle Jesse, everyone is in some big trouble"

Understanding completely, Jesse left, he had to go speak to Rosco and Boss about this. As Jesse left the hospital, Bo called Enos to see if he could be at the Boars Nest during Daisy's shift today. Bo wasn't taking any chances on his family getting hurt.

With everything settled, Bo would be with Luke, Jesse with Boss and Rosco, Enos with Daisy and they would still have Cletus as an on duty deputy. Everything seemed to be working out just fine, but no one knew Judd was coming to town to see his older brother, and cousins and just happened to be at the house when Lee showed up to find someone of more use than Edd. Benson needed more assurance that Luke would come find him, he needed more than just a close friend… he needed Luke's family.

A few hours had passed with everyone that Bo knew of, was safe. That was until Lee arrived back at the hospital with another message, this time directed at Bo. "Your cousin might want to try waking up faster or he will be an only child. No REAL younger siblings. If you don't catch my hint, let me word this out simply. If Luke doesn't wake up fast, Edd and Luke's little brother will be dead before anyone knows it." With that, Lee left, once again leaving fear taking over Bo.

Again, the doctor had odd timings and walked into Lukes room to find Bo as white as a ghost and shaking. Luckily this time it had been Doc Applebee coming to check on Luke, it made things a lot easier for Bo to talk about what had just happened. Once the doctor finally understood Bo's reaction of fear, for the Duke family and Edd, he called up Jesse and informed him of what Bo had just said.

Daisy had just gotten off work and Enos was escorting her back to the hospital, since she had no way there otherwise. The General was at Cooters getting the damages fixed, Jesse had the pickup truck and Daisy left Dixie with Bo incase he needed a vehichle at all while she was gone. Jesse had dropped her off for work on his way into town, and she didn't want to make that trip short.

"Thanks so much Sugar" Daisy spoke with as much happiness to Enos as possible, though they both knew it was a fake emotion trying to hide all the pain she had inside her. As Enos left Jesse pulled up, rushing inside with Daisy following him. They ran into Lukes room, to also find Bo as white as a ghost, there was no need for Jesse to ask what was wrong so he went over to Bo and tried to comfort him.

Next thing they knew, they all heard rustling, and it sounded like it was coming from Luke's bed. Everyone knew it would be a miracle if Luke was waking up so they all ran over towards him. Daisy saw a little bit of colour come back into Bo's face, and a small tear, so leaving Jesse and Bo with Luke she ran to get a doctor.

Doc Applebee hadn't left the hospital yet and was returning to Luke's room when he heard all the commotion. Though he may not be a doctor at the hospital he still had the required schooling to check Luke over, seen as he was a doctor at his own clinic back in Hazzard.

He checked Luke over and turned to the Duke family, "Looks like things might start going back to normal with you boys driving round town like maniacs again in no time" though it was spoken to the Duke family Bo knew it was directed at him. Everyone saw his normal colour return and everyone was happy. Luke was returning to them and Bo was back to himself again.

Balladeer: The boys aren't quite in the clearing yet, they still have to save Judd and Edd while keeping themselves and everyone else alive.


	5. He Wont Get Away With This

Dukes of Hazzard chapter 5

It took Luke a few minutes to get all his senses back, and for his family and friends to all get through their joy as a group once again. Luke may have been injured but Bo may have been at the hospital trying to hide his emotions, Luke knew something was up, and he intended to find out what.

About an hour later, only one person was allowed to stay, Jesse knew Bo wouldn`t want to leave his older cousins side, so they didn't have any disagreement as to who was staying. Luke was glad that Bo was staying; he needed to speak with him alone and find out what was wrong. Once everyone was gone, Bo once again lost colour to his face at first Luke thought he was sick, but it would be way more noticeable, for what the signs could show it looked like worry.

"Hey cousin, ya know I am alright. Don't ya? Ain't notin left to worry about so hows about you spill what you's is hiding in that their mind of yours." Luke spoke calmly, but was trying to lighten the mood as much as possible. Hoping his cousin would just give in and let out all his emotions. It wasn't like Bo just to hold them in to himself.

Letting out a great sigh, Bo started speaking. "Cousin… this is real difficult to tell ya" Bo took a long pause hoping Luke wouldn't urge him on. "Go on Bo. If you did something horrible ya know I'd never turn my back against my baby cousin, and brother." Luke tried to get Bo to tell him what was going on, he had been waiting for this moment ever since he woke up about an hour ago.

"well, Luke… when we came to visit Edd, we were in a car accident, that much you know for sure cause that's the reason why you's in here, but someone attacked you while you were unconscious and they kidnapped Edd." Bo spoke so fast he was hoping that Luke heard well enough so he wouldn't have to repeat it.

Luke was slowly starting to understand. "Keep going Bo, I know from the look on your face that there is more than that to tell me." Bo continued on with his story, "Luke they came back and..." Bo was stopped when Luke cut him off. "Bo you got to explain more, who is "they"?" It was time; Bo finally had to tell Luke what he hadn't been looking forward to saying.

"Luke, Benson returned." Bo said it just as Lee snuck into the hospital room for the third time. Bo saw Lee sneak in, and his face went a new shade of red and white. Seeing what was happening in slow motion, Luke tried calming Bo down, speaking with words only the two of them would understand.

"Well, look who's awake. Now Bo did you tell him yet? I think you wouldn't want me giving him the news in a harsh way now would ya?" Lee questioned Bo. "No..? ya haven't told him? Well I think I should do that for ya." Slowly turning towards Luke, was Lee, with Bo ready to pounce. "Lukey I have some bad news for you's. Your brother Mr. Kane had been kidnapped along with your good ole buddy from the Marines, and by whom you may ask? Another man also from the Marines, someone whom you got arrested." And with that Lee took off, Bo fell to his knees as it was now Lukes turn to go white. Instead of Bo going white, he was red, redder than a red pepper, and boy he was heeping mad.

This time he hid no emotions, first he was yelling into the air at Lee and Benson, then he was crying 'cause he hadn't had the chance to tell Luke calmly himself and once he got all his emotions together he stood up, faced Luke and spoke and strongly as he could. "He won't get away with this cousin, I swear it upon my life…!"


	6. Changes

Dukes Of Hazzard chapter 6

"He won't get away with this cousin; I swear it upon my life…!"is all it took Bo to say before Luke`s Marine training kicked in. Bo saw it all happen and was curious as to what would happen next. "Luke? What was that little gleam in your eyes I just saw?" Bo got no reply from Luke, who had the look in his eyes that told Bo he didn't want to meet this side of Luke at all.

"UNCLE JESSE! DAISY! COME HERE PLEASE! LUKE IS SCARING ME SOMEHOW!" everyone ran into the hospital room as soon as they heard Bo yelling, how could Luke be scaring Bo and Bo not being able to explain how Luke was scaring him, he just was. Daisy walked over to where Bo was standing and looked at Luke and saw the look in his eyes as well. Telling Jesse how it made her feel pretty much describing Bo's emotions of being scared at the same time.

Jesse saw that gleam of horror in Luke's eyes, understood why the kids would be scared by Luke, but Jesse wasn't, he knew something Bo had said triggered Luke's Marine training to kick in, but what could it have been?

Jesse took Bo and Daisy into the hallway to find out what all had been said before pain clouded Luke's eyes. "Uncle Jesse all I said was that Benson and Lee wouldn't get away with sneaking into Luke's hospital room all the time to deliver bad news, last time he told Luke that Edd and Judd were kidnapped. How Judd came into this situation, I don't know. All I said is that they won't get away with this cousin; I swear it on my life and after that he gave me that expression that scared the heck out of me and believe me Uncle Jesse that takes a lot."

After hearing Bo's story, Jesse decided it was about time that he explained something to the two younglings of his. "That look in Luke's eyes are from being in Marines, he saw a lot of stuff when he was in Vietnam, and when you said what you did it probably triggered a memory from long ago, or just the situation did cause he looks ready to deal with this situation as best as he can even though he is injured."

Realization kicked in inside Bo's head, slowly walking back into the room he calmly talked to Luke hoping to bring him back to himself. "Luke, you are at home, you're not in 'nam anymore, try to calm down, relax and concentrate on my voice, I need you to tell me who I am. Concentrate, think really hard."

"Bo, I know I am not in 'nam… I haven't been for 7 years. Why did you bring that up? Did you think I was losing my memory or something?!" Luke was starting to get angrier with each question he asked. "Did you really think I am going crazy 'cause I am sorry if my expression on my face scared you at all, I was just worried about my baby brother and my friend from the Marines and no way in HELL am I not staying in this damn hospital!"

Bo was shocked Luke was actually back to himself, he guessed it was because they had left him alone for a while. "Hey Uncle Jesse'd have your hide if he heard you talking like that." "Bo, I-I-I can't believe I just said that, to you of all people. You're right too, my Marine training kicked in and I made excuses, I didn't want you worrying about me but I'm guessing Uncle Jesse filled you in and my facial expression and you just decided to try and help me out of this tough situation and talk things out with me. I am truly sorry cousin. Now before I say anything else I'll regret get me out of this here hospital bed, I want to get back home as quick as possible. Ya hear?"

Bo heard the regret and pain in Luke's voice but was glad he told Bo the truth, and now they could head home. "Sure cousin, and Luke?" "Yeah?" "I forgive you for being careless, 'cause if you hadn't noticed that's my job!" Bo left the hospital room as laughter proceeded throughout his family.


	7. A Plan Is Boiling

Dukes of Hazzard Chapter 7

Luke was finally going home, Bo returned with the doctor who checked Luke up and discharged him from the hospital and high recommendations for resting; Luke need exactly four hours of extra rest every day for an entire week if not two weeks, and was not allowed to do any strenuous work, in other words, no chores except for the easy ones.

Luke decided he could live with that, not very many chores and extra rest; his only problem was he wasn't allowed to do any driving either, which meant he couldn't go after his brother or Edd. Bo noticed that Luke was having a little bit of trouble getting through with all his extra time, not being allowed to drive yet made it so he couldn't leave the farm.

"Sugar, what's the matter?" Daisy asked Luke cautiously. "Daisy, nothin' is wrong right now except my plan isn't coming together properly. Why with all my extra time I ought to be able to figure out a safe way to deal with Benson; but every time I get a solution worked up to get 'em out alive, it always leaves a chance of someone getting injured or killed. I need more ideas cousin!" Luke replied getting himself worked up too much.

Jesses heard what was going on and didn't like the sound of Luke's voice, he knew Luke had a bad temper as he was growing up, and that's usually what it sounded like. Luke was worrying himself mad and was going to injure himself more if he kept it up.

Bo knew what had been eatin' his cousin up inside, four days had passed and nothing changed; Bo and Luke were having late night conversations about how things could work out. Luke was healing quite fine and Doc Applebee came to the Duke Farm for regular visits and said Luke could be up and driving around and doing chores within three days.

"Cousin, one full week of no driving and then we can head out and put our plan into action." Bo spoke brightly; he couldn't wait to make Benson and Lee choke on their words about messing with a Duke, and also messing with the Marines. Benson learned his lesson about messing with a Duke twice, and it was going to be his third, but this time he'd be messing with the Marines for a third time as well.

The night before Luke was allowed to do what he would normally do; Bo and Luke went over the plan with the rest of the family. Once they were done explaining, Bo, Daisy and Luke all headed off to bed, while Jesse stayed up in the living room. Jesse prayed for half an hour, he was hoping that his prayer could keep Bo, Luke, Judd, and Edd all safe from harm. Not to mention Boss, Rosco, Enos and Cletus as well; he didn't want them hurt either.

Luke slept restlessly throughout the night and got up early the next day and did all the chores before Bo got up. Everyone was sitting at the table when Luke finished the chores, even Bo was up; guess that meant it was time for a family meeting. Luke slowly walked inside and sat down at the table.

"Son, you just finished healing, why were you out doing chores risking injury to prevent you from helping us save Edd and Judd." Jesse questioned Luke, trying to hint on for him to tell everyone what his plan really was "Uncle Jesse I…" He was cut off when Bo spoke up. "Uncle Jesse I think Luke was just testing to see if his body would be able to handle what we planned last night on how to get everyone away from Benson and Lee alive." Once Bo finished there was an awkward silence until Jesse spoke yet again.

"Luke you know that was very dangerous, but I am glad you did that before we put this plan into action. We will leave after dinner, go get some rest both of ya, while Daisy and I get some rest then make us dinner. I'll wake everyone up when the time comes." Jesse told everyone to get some rest, as he finished talking everyone did exactly that.


	8. Roll Out

DOH: ch 8 Pushed To The Edge

Jesse woke everyone up like he promised, and they all sat down for dinner, and packed once they finished. Before they left the farm to put their plan into action, Daisy suggested that they pray for safety; something Jesse had already done. Everyone thought it was a great idea, and they sat in their vehicles before leaving and prayed for a good ten minutes. Finishing their prayers, they all took off; Bo and Luke in the General Lee, Daisy in Dixie and Jesse in his pickup.

Bo and Luke were headed to Cooters garage to pick up a quad, so Bo would have one too since according to plan Luke was supposed to show up alone in the General and Bo would be following quietly behind him on a quad. Daisy was heading up to the Tri-County hospital to make sure that they had an ambulance ready, and a fire truck at hand in case something back fired on the boys. While Jesse went straight to the State Police and explained what was happening, and also drove down to the Hazzard Jail house, hoping to get Rosco and Boss to help out.

After dropping Bo off, Luke took off hoping he could find Benson before he was contacted to meet up with them; by now Luke was sure they were aware that I was able to drive yet once again and was alone like the note requested.

"Calling Luke Duke of Hazzard County, do you have your ears on out there _Pal_?" Luke froze as whoever was talking to him called him pal, he assumed it was Benson but was wrong. "Luke here what can I do for you?" "Well Sgt Duke, I have someone here who would like to meet up with you; alone. Problem is, since this is only his second time to Hazzard here and my first, well we don't know the town very well. Luckily your little brother Judd here is helping us. He says that the Rocky curb over by Eagles Point is a good place to meet. You down?"

"I'll be there, 2p.m sharp." Luke demanded the time since Judd called the place. "Now Luke, your friend said 3p.m is better for him to work magic, seen as we are still new around here. We'll be up there when we get there but you better not be there until 3 unless you call ahead you understand me?" "Yes, I said I'll be there so I will. Bye now"

Luke was getting frustrated with this character, guessing from how Bo spoke, it must've been Lee.

"Benson…." Luke rolled the name of his tongue in pure disgust "If you lay one hand on anyone other than me, I promise you that you'll pay dearly." Interrupting his thought was Cooter "Crazy C calling the famous Law Sheep one. We chicks were told by mother hen to switch over to radio 4" Luke knew that was code for channel 16. "Sure thing Crazy C, tell mother hen I'll listen to that station right away. Over"

Switching channels was easy enough, until a bunch of questions were thrown at him. "Luke; where are you meeting them at? Are you sure this will work? Luke I want to be with you when you get there I don't want you hurt! Son, are you alright?" Until one last message came through: "Boys stop! You are probably confusing my poor cousin."

"Thanks Daisy, now I am meeting them at the Rocky Curb over by Eagles point at 3, I am going alone, I am fine, and I am positive it'll work, at least I hope it will. Bo once again I am going alone." Luke spoke answering all questions and putting Bo's constant complaint to rest.

"Let's meet at Peach Tree Hill, it is only half an hour away from the spot where I am supposed to meet them." Luke suggested since he wanted to get a head start out there, and wanted a nice peaceful drive, but also noticed he had been doing a lot of talking over the CB, more than natural when there were a group of people involved.

Everyone agreed and met up there; it was now 2 and they had half an hour to spare just as Luke was arriving. Luke and all other drivers switched the CB back to channel 11, so Luke could contact Benson. "Luke Duke; are you around your CB still?!" Lee said mostly screaming through the CB. "I am here, I had my CB shut off for a while so the police didn't come looking for me and actually find me."

"Very well, we were letting you know that according to your brother we are at that meeting spot, you have an hour to get up here." Lee spoke as calm as possible with it being a threat. "I'll be there in half an hour if that is alright with my _pal _who wants to see me." Bo laughed at the way Luke had spoken the word pal, though he knew things were serious, it just seemed hilarious to him and he didn't know why; getting a dirty look from his female cousin, and from his uncle; Bo stopped laughing and was serious again.

"I ain't your _Pal_ Luke Duke, and fine I'll see you in half an hour. Bye now."Benson had replied seen as in his point of view Lee was taking way too long.

Luke turned to the group he was with and spoke with determination. "Alright, let's save Edd and Judd, and let's do it safely." With that everyone took off to take their spots to be ready to jump into action whenever until Benson and Lee were locked up again.


	9. The Fight Scene

"Benson it's almost 2:30" Lee warned "Be ready to shoot as soon as he lets his guard down Lee, I don't want him walking away from me this time." Benson said as he let out a very weird evil laugh, he seemed to be enjoying this all too much.

"Law Sheep One, you got your ears on? Mother hen wants you to listen to radio 4 again." "Loud and clear little rooster, tell her I'll be listening." Luke and Cooter spoke very amazingly at CB language and hoped that Judd could contain his laughter; that was if he understood what was going on.

Luke switched back to channel 16 hopefully for the last time. "I can't keep switching they will try to contact me again I need to go back to channel 11" Luke was scared and was trying not to show it. "By the way don't say Law Sheep everyone in Hazzard knows that name, use lost chick. I am switching back now, over and out." Luke switched channels yet again.

"… Duke you better get here soon or say good-bye to..." "Look Lee, yes I know your name, leave them be and turn around I just pulled up." Luke was trying to keep calm.

"Welcome to our party Sgt Duke." Benson spoke venomously. "Howdy _Benson_" Luke spat back at him in the exact same tone. "Alright I am here now, let them go, I'll make them promise to not tell anyone and then you can do whatever you want with me. Got it?" Everyone was shocked with what Luke said, him dealing the cards in the open like that. Bo was particularly shocked that hadn't been in the plan that they discussed. "What the heck is Luke doing trying to get himself killed?!" Daisy spoke through CB to Bo was rather close to the scene; giving away his position. Luke jumped into action attacking Benson while Bo came charging out and taking out Lee; Cooter snuck in behind the fight and let Edd and Judd loose, Edd ran to Jesse and Rosco while everyone else including Judd joined in the fight, where more and more people joined surprisingly from Bensons side; reinforcements.

Everyone was distracted and no one saw Bensons right hand man, Jason, sneak up towards Luke with a crowbar and cracked him in the ribs with it. Luke let out a muffled scream and dropped to his knees, Benson laughing as Jason snuck away after giving the crowbar to Benson to continue beating Luke.

Luke lied on the ground clenching his fists as pain struck him all across his body. Benson finally hit Luke in the exact spot that Jason had. As it the crowbar hit Lukes ribs repeatedly, he felt tears running down his face; tears of pain. Benson hit Luke once more on the ribs, and Luke felt them crack and he let out a rather loud ear piercing scream getting the attention of everyone around him fighting and looking at him. All the fighting stopped except for Benson, he started screaming at Luke telling him how useless he was, how much of a wimp he was.

With Luke's side all shocked about what had happened, Bensons reinforcements managed to grab a hold of everyone they were fighting. Bo fought with Lee continuously trying to get free and save his older cousin when he heard a gun cock, which made him freeze on the spot.

"L-l-luke..?" He whispered, hoping that he was okay. "Luke here needs to learn a lesson, if you keep fighting blondie I'll shoot him, then ill shoot you and everyone else here, except my men. You don't want that do you.?" Bo shook his head no and starred at Luke, who was now starting to pale. With Benson distracted Luke let out another scream then got up, kicked the gun away and tackled Benson with all his might, dislocating his shoulder as the two of them rolled into a nearby tree. Once Benson was unconscious Lee let go of Bo and told him to go check on Luke. Bo did as he was told and ran towards his cousin. All of the other men did as Lee did, let go of who they were holding onto.

Sirens wailed from all around, cops and ambulances showed up from all sides and arrested all of Bensons men and loaded up Benson and Luke in separate ambulances; Benson being handcuffed inside one, with Bo inside the other hoping Luke was alright.

All vehicles headed their separate ways, leaving the crime scene to go in peace as everyone either went to the hospital or to state jail.

**Balladeer: I hope Luke didn't do too much damage to himself. Stick around now. Ya hear?**


	10. The Wait

Bo, Daisy, Jesse, Cooter, Judd, Boss Hogg, Rosco, Enos and some state police sat in the waiting room of the Tri Country hospital. Most of them were waiting to hear about Luke`s condition while the others were waiting to take Benson to state prison for the rest of his life.

Three hours passed and Benson had been released to the state police and they had left, leaving only one person behind to do questioning when Luke woke up. Bo had been shaking the whole time he was in the waiting room. First he was pacing then started getting dizzy so sat down near the window, where he then got cold and now he was sitting beside Daisy who was trying to comfort him. Daisy, Jesse and Bo were all over tired, that much was obvious, but Bo was shaking in fear; fear of losing his cousin.

The nurse walked over to Bo, and she started speaking softly to him "Excuse me Mr. Duke; let me check your temperature. You don't look like you are feeling very well." Bo let the nurse do as she pleased; in truth he hadn't felt very good as it was, he was worrying about Luke too much and kept replaying about how close Luke had been to dying.

"Family of Lukas Keith Duke?" The doctor spoke in the middle of the waiting room, he almost jumped when everyone in the waiting room stood up and asked how he was doing. Jesse told them to all sit back down and he went with doctor and had a private conversation with him.

"Mr. Duke your son…" "He is my nephew" "Your _nephew _seems to be doing alright. He has one broken rib, and the rest were cracked. We wrapped his ribs up and he is allowed to go home. He was lucky though, if he had done any more fighting out there he could've punctured his lungs. Now let me sign this release form and I'll take you to his room." "Thanks… uh?" "Oh right, I am Dr. Landen Jones. Call me Dr. Jones and please follow me." As Bo got up he, so did Daisy and Judd. The three Dukes and Dr. Jones walked down the hall to room 31, and walked in to a dressed Luke. "LUKE!" Bo shouted and ran to his older cousin; Bo had started crying. "Luke… I- I thought they killed you" "Bo I am alright; Uncle Jesse can we head home now?"

Jesse agreed and his family left the hospital. Within minutes the waiting room was empty yet again, and the hospital was quiet. Everyone went home and got some well-deserved sleep; and all was silent throughout the county of Hazzard.

**Balladeer: Ain't that a happy ending? I just love myself a happy ending, and a family being together is about as happy as Hazzard County, Georgia can get.**


End file.
